The Marionette Circus
by Kure ga Bara
Summary: El circo ha llegado al pueblo y Sakura se siente extrañamente atraída hacia él, pero este guarda un obscuro secreto ¿quieres saber cuál es? ¡Vamos yo invito! Ven al Circo de las Marionetas… no te arrepentirás... Especial de Halloween


**Bueno pues aquí les traigo esta historia, con motivo de mi festividad favorita ¡Halloween! espero les guste XD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si.**

**Notas del Autor:**

**[La historia está ambientada entre los años 1880 a 19…]**

*****Akasuna no Sasori: Como algunos ya saben, literalmente significa Escorpion de las arenas rojas**.**

***Pas de deux: En ballet, un pas de deux (en español paso de dos) es un dúo en el que los pasos de ballet son ejecutados conjuntamente por dos personas.**

*****Earl Gray: El té Earl Grey tradicionalmente es una mezcla de té negro aromatizado con aceite de bergamota.****

* * *

><p><strong>The Marionette Circus<strong>

**マリオネットサーカス**

**(Marionetto sākasu)**

**El Circo de Marionetas**

_"Durante años nadie ha querido escuchar,_

_la terrible historia que ahora les voy a contar._

_Ahora bien escucha con atención,_

_pues de ti depende creer o no…"_

-¡Vamos, vengan, vengan!- gritaba una joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules, mientras daba piruetas gimnasticas al lado de un carruaje que llevaba payasos, bailarinas, tragasables y demás personajes curiosos, rodeados de animales exóticos. -¡Vamos, vengan, ya es hora, el gran Circo de las Marionetas ha llegado al pueblo!- grito la muchacha con emoción hacia el público, entre aquella música circense. -¡Presentado por el famoso Escorpión de las Arenas Rojas!, ¡vengan y admiren su arte, contemplen el mayor espectáculo que sus ojos hayan presenciado jamás!- pronuncio dando de saltos con emoción, en finos y gráciles movimientos dirigiéndose a la multitud.

-¿Circo de Marionetas?... ¿qué es eso?- pregunto extrañada para sí una joven de cabellos rosas y hermosos ojos jade, que se hallaba en medio de los espectadores, observando el gran desfile que anunciaba la llegada del circo.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que es el Circo de Marionetas, Sakura-chan?- pregunto una voz femenina que se encontraba a espaldas de la joven pelirrosa.

-¡Eh!... ¿quién es usted?… y ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto la joven un tanto sorprendida. –No… la verdad es que nunca había oído hablar de un circo así.- respondió altivamente a la pregunta de la joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés.

-Me llamo Tenten.- le respondió la extraña chica que portaba un traje chino y de apariencia oriental. –Y acerca de lo que preguntaste… se rumora que este circo es famoso por todo el mundo debido a su acto principal, que es presentado por el dueño del circo, el gran artista Akasuna no Sasori, conocido en el mundo artístico como el Escorpión de las Arenas Rojas.- le explico a detalle, mientras observaba el espectáculo del desfile.

-¿Akasuna no… Sasori?...- murmuro la jovencita, tratando de imaginar al susodicho, pues aquel extraño nombre había despertado su curiosidad.

-Perdón ¿dijiste algo?... es que no logro escuchar bien con tanto ruido.- pregunto la castaña con una extraña y desmesurada sonrisa en su rostro, al oír tenuemente el murmullo de la ojijade.

-¡Eh! No… bueno… ¿qué tipo de artista es él? y… es decir… ¿cuál es ese acto principal tan famoso?- le interrogo con suma curiosidad.

-Bueno no estoy muy segura, pero he escuchado por ahí que es un célebre creador de muñecas y marionetas, y de hecho el acto principal de este circo consiste en eso, una función poco ordinaria con marionetas.- le respondió un tanto dudosa, pues no tenía la certeza de que dicha información fuera correcta.

-¡Oh! ya ve…- fue interrumpida al ser empujada por las personas que se encontraban detrás de ella, que eufóricas gritaban ante el acercamiento de la vocera del desfile, aquella rubia contorsionista.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto la ojiazul, deteniendo a Sakura para que esta no se cayera.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias.- le respondió mirándola a los ojos.

-Hmmm… parece que tienes una curiosa fascinación por el circo.- dijo la joven ojiazul haciendo una graciosa reverencia ante la pelirrosa. -¡Ven! Esta noche hay una función.- le susurro mientras sacaba un boleto como por arte de magia y se disponía a dárselo. -¡Ven!… ven al Circo de las Marionetas, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…- dijo con una extraña y anormal sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se abrían de manera exorbitante.

La joven acepto el boleto, tomándolo de manera temerosa con sus manos, mientras aquella muchacha rubia se alejaba observándola de forma penetrante, para así integrarse nuevamente al desfile. –G-gracias… eso creo.- mascullo sorprendida y de cierta forma perturbada ante la actitud de aquella joven del circo. –Es un poco extraña ¿no lo crees Tenten…san?... ¡¿a dónde se fue?- replico al notar la ausencia de la susodicha.

Caminando de regreso a casa, pensativa comenzó a recordar aquellas pequeñas demostraciones que todos los actores del circo dieron en el desfile, para Sakura era una situación extraña, algo que nunca antes había sentido, pues repentinamente al evocar todas esas imágenes, su cuerpo fue golpeado bruscamente por una terrible curiosidad, la curiosidad de ver a todos esos actores circenses en la pista, la curiosidad de sentir la magia y la alegría del circo como cuando era una niña, pero aun mas importante la curiosidad por ver aquel dichoso acto de marionetas y por supuesto, curiosidad por ver al gran presentador Akasuna no Sasori, con solo recordar su nombre su mente se llenaba de la más pura e inocente de las curiosidades, como la que solo un niño pequeño podría tener.

-¿Curiosa fascinación por el circo?- se pregunto así misma recordando las palabras de aquella rubia. –Pero qué tontería más grande, solo los niños pequeños podrían emocionarse por algo así como un Circo de Marionetas.- esbozo al aire en tono molesto, mirando aquel boleto que le habían regalado y así contradiciendo lo que sentía con lo que pensaba, en un simple movimiento de su mano soltó aquel trozo de papel dejando que el aire lo arrastrara consigo. –Vaya cosa inútil… mejor me apresuro, ya está por anochecer.- se dijo así misma mirando hacia el cielo un tanto abstraída.

Camino a paso acelerado por las calles hasta llegar a su hogar, que era una pequeña casa a las orillas del pueblo, subió hasta su habitación, encendió unas cuantas velas, camino con candela en mano y se dirigió hasta un pequeño librero que se hallaba en aquella recamara disponiéndose a tomar uno de los tantos libros que este contenía; sin embargo, su atención fue desviada de su cometido hacia un papelito que yacía tirado en el suelo cerca de aquel mueble.

-Pero… ¿qué es esto?- pregunto confundida hacia el aire en un murmullo mientras tomaba el papel con su mano. –¡N-no!… pero no puede ser… si recuerdo bien haberlo tirado.- dijo perpleja al ver que el trozo de papel era en realidad el boleto del circo. –¿Cómo es que llego aquí?- pregono en voz baja, entretanto miraba con detenimiento el diseño de aquel pequeño volante: _"Bienvenido al Circo de las Marionetas" _y junto con aquel texto estaba dibujado un pequeño títere.

-Me pregunto… ¿por qué será tan famoso este circo y su acto?... ¿qué tiene ese tal Escorpión de las Arenas Rojas que es tan renombrado?- murmuro en un tono cargado de curiosidad y un toque de envidia. –Tal vez deba ir para averiguarlo por mí misma, después de todo el boleto fue un regalo, no pierdo nada en ir a ver… solo a ver.- declaro pensativa, logrando que aquella insaciable curiosidad no le dejase ver lo extraño del asunto. Tomo su abrigo del armario y bajo las escaleras corriendo, eran poco mas de las siete y cuarto y según el boleto la primera función comenzaría a las ocho en punto.

Llego corriendo y casi sin aliento hasta las cercanías donde se hallaba la gran carpa de aquel misterioso circo que era alumbrada con numerosas farolas, en la entrada de esta estaba un hombre gordo con bigote que gritaba alegremente: _"¡Vengan!, pasen y maravíllense, sorpréndanse con la magia del fenomenal, el único, el más grande, ¡el Circo de las Marionetas!"_ y junto a él se hallaba una cara ya conocida por la pelirrosa, la bonita contorsionista de largo y rubio cabello que vestía un lindo leotardo de manga larga, color blanco con estrellas de colores.

-¿Sera ese el famoso presentador Akasuna no Sasori?... no… no lo creo.- dejo soltar una risita picara, pues de ser aquel hombre en realidad el presentador, sería una total decepción para la pelirrosa. –Menos mal que llegue a tiempo.- pensó.

Se acerco lentamente hasta la entrada con boleto en mano, a diferencia de todas las personas que entraban en el lugar Sakura demostraba muy poca emoción, lo extraño era que a pesar de ello su corazón latía salvajemente, muy en el fondo ansiaba con fervor conocer el tan ilustre acto y a su promotor, aquel hombre que en su opinión y aun sin haberlo visto le provocaba un singular escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! tu eres la joven de esta tarde, la del desfile ¿no es así?- comento la contorsionista al divisar a la ojijade haciendo fila para entrar al lugar. –Me llamo Ino… Yamanaka Ino y ¿tú eres?- pregunto la rubia chica haciendo nuevamente una graciosa reverencia y con una inquietante expresión en su rostro, la misma que mostro en el incidente del desfile, su sonrisa era grande como la de un payaso y sus ojos estaban abiertos y alertas al punto que no parpadeaba, aquel ademan de la muchacha le calaba hasta los huesos.

-H-haruno Sakura… soy Sakura.- respondió con distracción sin poder apartar la vista del semblante de la muchacha sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su nuca.

-Sabia que vendrías, el me dijo que vendrías.- dijo de manera ansiosa soltando una peculiar risita que turbaría a cualquiera. –Sera mejor que te apresures, la función está por comenzar, ese boleto es para la primera fila, vamos o te perderás la presentación.- expreso recobrando la compostura, mientras que colocaba una mano en la espalda de la ojijade empujándola hacia la entrada con celeridad.

-¡Espera!… ¿a qué te refieres con que el sabia que vendría?... ¿de quién hablas?- pregunto confundida alzando la voz entre que era empujada por la rubia.

-Su boleto por favor, señorita.- se dirigió a ella aquel hombre corpulento.

-Aquí tiene.- dijo ella de forma despistada.

-Su asiento es aquel, en la primera fila.- le indico el sujeto señalando el lugar con su dedo indice, cambiando la expresión en su rostro por la misma que la ojiazul había hecho anteriormente.

-G-gracias…- le expreso la joven mirándolo con sospecha y un tanto desconcertada.

Camino con lentitud hacia el sitio que aquel hombre le había indicado, su corazón comenzó a latir vertiginosamente sin razón alguna y sin saberlo la emoción se adueño de su cuerpo, era como si no pudiera esperar más tiempo para conocer al presentador y dueño del circo, como si su corazón le pidiera a gritos verlo, aquellos coléricos golpeteos hacían que el pecho le doliera y que en ella anidara un calor poco común en su persona. Se sentó con lentitud en el lugar que le correspondía en las gradas y en cuanto hubo hecho esto todas y cada una de las luces se apagaron, dejando el lugar en total penumbra; de pronto la pelirrosa sintió un agradable nudo en su estomago, eran como miles de mariposas revoloteando en su interior, intentando estrepitosamente escapar y como si eso fuera poco, su corazón que por un buen rato había estado palpitando como un loco, pareció detenerse.

Los pequeños y resplandecientes ojos de Sakura divisaron una viril silueta de entre las sombras que estaba parada en medio de la pista, inerte, ahí. -¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades!...- se escucho resonar una voz masculina, que para los oídos de la ojijade era casi celestial; las luces comenzaron a brillar gradual y tenuemente. -¡Bienvenidos a la más extravagante extravaganza que los humanos puedan presenciar… recibamos a los artistas y estrellas del Circo de las Marionetas, el circo más grande del mundo…- y así entre los innumerables aplausos del público, las luces se encendieron por completo revelando la identidad de aquel hombre.

Sakura se quedo boquiabierta observando fijamente al joven que estaba parado en medio de la pista y que con su dulce voz anunciaba el comienzo de la función, si, aquel chico era el presentador. –Por dios… que joven es.- murmuro para sí mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho pues sin previo aviso su corazón había vuelto a latir y ahora con más vigor que antes; sus ojos brillaron llenos de ilusión y desconcierto mirando profundamente al anfitrión del espectáculo, un muchacho de cabellos rojizos, tez blanca, de unos hermosos y elegantes ojos miel, que vestía el tan distintivo atuendo que solo el dueño del circo podría llevar, el cual consistía en un pantalón totalmente negro, una camisa blanca adornada con una corbata de moño y una elegante levita roja.

Aquel elegante hombre retrocedió dando paso así a la magistral entrada de las estrellas de la función, acróbatas, trapecistas, equilibristas, contorsionistas, payasos, los malabaristas, toda clase de artistas circenses y extravagantes animales desfilaron ante los ojos de la pelirrosa montando el maravilloso espectáculo del gran Circo de las Marionetas, por un momento ella no podía creer lo que veía, era como si un pedazo de magia se materializara frente a sus ojos y cambiara todo a su paso transformándolo en un mundo de fantásticas maravillas. No podía apartar la vista de tan esplendido espectáculo y más aun, no podía apartar la vista del promotor y creador de tan soberbio sueño, quien de vez en cuando participaba en los actos de los demás artistas.

Pronto aquel fascinante sueño, aquel pedacito de cielo estaba por terminar, indicándole así a la ojijade que el acto principal no tardaría en dejarse ver, y que contemplaría en acción con sus propios ojos las habilidades del joven presentador, los nervios y la ansiedad se apoderaron de ella, nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanta emoción, jamás había pensado que algo tan simple como un circo pudiera provocarle todas esas sensaciones tan satisfactorias, y aun faltaba lo mejor.

-Y ahora, para cerrar con broche de oro, el acto principal y orgullo de este circo…- dijo la rubia contorsionista anunciando el último espectáculo de la noche, entre saltos y volteretas. -¡Con ustedes!... ¡el gran maestro de las marionetas! el inigualable… el magnífico… ¡Akasuna no Sasori!- grito alegremente presentando al joven pelirrojo, que ahora vestía un elegante y pulcro traje totalmente blanco.

El presentador que ahora era la estrella del acto más esperado por todo el público, se acerco a las gradas e hizo una cordial reverencia a la multitud, posando directamente sus penetrantes ojos miel en Sakura cruzando sus miradas, provocando así que esta se sonrojara levemente y que inevitablemente su corazón latiera con vehemencia, el pelirrojo le sonrió con ternura y elegancia, y se dispuso a mostrar su actuación.

La refulgencia de las luces se volvió tenue y cálida, apenas se podía ver; y de pronto un reflector fue dirigido hacia el medio de la pista donde se hallaba una mesa con una silla y en ella estaba lo que parecía ser una mujer. Sasori se acerco a ella con movimientos caballerescos, la mujer permaneció inmóvil con la cabeza hacia abajo y sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, el extendió su mano exhortándola a bailar con él, pero la joven se mantuvo inerte, posada allí y nada más, a lo que el Akasuna articulo un falso gesto de duda y después uno que parecía demostrar que una idea había llegado a su mente, y con ello la verdadera magia comenzó.

En un chasquido la orquesta empezó a tocar de forma tenue, mientras el pelirrojo realizo un fino movimiento de sus dedos, y para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, la joven que en realidad era una marioneta de tamaño real, comenzó a moverse, con lentitud y gracia levanto su rostro como si tuviera la intención de mirar al público, y así develo las hermosas facciones que lo componían; con movimientos casi mecánicos empezó a levantarse pausadamente de su asiento, Sakura quedo totalmente asombrada ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban, era como magia pura y verdadera, aquella hermosa marioneta vestida con un tutu rosa pastel, emprendió pasos ligeros, cada vez mas fluidos y poco a poco sus movimientos se asemejaron a los de una persona de carne y hueso.

De pronto la música re surgió inundando todo el lugar y la marioneta dio unos cuantos pasos de ballet hasta que la música se detuvo y con ella aquel títere, las personas que presenciaba aquel maravilloso acto que recreaba un baile clásico quedaron atónitos, pasmados ante las habilidades del joven marionetista, Sakura por su parte, sentía que lo que sus ojos presenciaban en ese momento no era real, era imposible que fuese real, era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, pero para sorpresa suya y de la demás audiencia la magia no termino ahí.

De entre las sombras se asomaba una silueta masculina que bailando despacio, tan lento como si el tiempo estuviese suspendido, se fue acercando con delicadeza a aquella bailarina artificial, entonces, la orquesta reanudo pero ahora tocando el pas de deux del lago de los cisnes que hacía unos cuantos años se había hecho tan famoso, así ambas marionetas comenzaron un hermoso baile en pareja, deleitando al público con la exquisitez de sus pasos. La joven pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal escena, la belleza y encanto de aquel baile colmo su corazón de un sentimiento que ella no reconocía, aquel sentimiento la llevo a mirar al proveedor de aquel pedazo de sueño traído a la tierra, miro al joven pelirrojo con detenimiento, observo como movía sus dedos manipulando los hilos hábilmente, contemplo como en su rostro se plasmaba la satisfacción que le provocaba demostrar su vasta destreza como marionetista, pero la magia que era producida por los experimentados dedos del ojimiel, evito que Sakura se percatara de una cosa, de cómo él la miraba, de cómo sus ojos impregnados de una lasciva curiosidad recorrían su figura de arriba hacia abajo, parecía que de entre todo el publico él solo tenía ojos para ella y nadie más.

Pronto y sin que el público lo deseara, aquella hermosa pieza de ballet llego a su fin, las luces volvieron a la normalidad y la música se desvaneció lentamente y en cuanto al par de marionetas que se encontraba en la pista, se detuvieron pausadamente quedando en una romántica posición mirándose frente a frente, la concurrencia se puso de pie y aplaudió fervientemente, por todo el lugar se podían escuchar chiflidos y ovaciones dirigidas al gran maestro marionetista, este en contestación a los numerosos aplausos y alabanzas dirigió una elegante y afable reverencia, clavando su mirada en la única comensal que no se hallaba de pie, sus miradas se encontraron y el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se paralizo dejando escapar un único suspiro cargado de un inexplicable sentimiento.

El joven ojimiel le sonrió impúdicamente y con ello entraron a la pista las demás estrellas del circo, que de igual manera reverenciaron al público, pronto la magia se disperso del lugar y las personas que dentro de la carpa se hallaban comenzaron a salir despacio, uno a uno, por donde habían entrado anteriormente, todos a excepción de una joven de rosada cabellera, que permaneció sentada en su lugar, mirando fijamente la pista donde se encontraban aquellas marionetas inmóviles. Por alguna razón la ojijade no podía dejar de pensar en el misterioso y enigmático marionetista cuyo acto la había dejado perpleja, pues con aquella hermosa presentación había encantado su corazón y una extraña necesidad de permanecer ahí, en aquel circo, se apropio de ella.

-Señorita… ¡Señorita! Estamos por cerrar, no puede permanecer aquí.- esbozo el gordo hombre con bigote que había atendido la entrada al principio de la función, provocando que la pelirrosa regresara de golpe a la realidad.

-Si… l-lo siento, enseguida…- contesto de manera abstracta, como si su mente se encontrara en otro lugar.

-No te preocupes… puedes quedarte un poco más si así lo deseas, my lady.- hablo con tierna voz, dirigiéndole una cálida y estremecedora sonrisa a la joven.

-S-sasori…san.- dijo tartamudeando al ver la esbelta figura del pelirrojo aproximándose hacia ella.

-Con su permiso.- dijo el bofo hombre retirándose del lugar dejándolos solos.

-Por favor, no me llames "Sasori-san" no soy mucho mayor que tu, Sakura-chan.- dijo dulcemente, extendiéndole la mano con cortesía.

-Disculpe… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunto ella desconcertada, aceptando el ofrecimiento del ojimiel, con lo cual la ayudo a levantarse de su lugar.

-Ino, la contorsionista me hablo de ti, de cómo te ayudo en el desfile; ella dijo que tenias una "curiosa fascinación" por el circo, y por lo visto no se equivocaba.- menciono él, mientras la miraba con detenimiento.

-Es solo que… ese acto que ha hecho con las marionetas, ha sido simplemente… hermoso.- expreso sonrojándose al sentir como la acogedora mano del joven apretaba levemente la suya.

-Encuentro muy satisfactorio que hayas disfrutado de mi acto, al parecer mucho más que mis demás anfitriones.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras soltaba lentamente su mano. –¿Gustas de acompañarme a tomar una taza de té?- le pregunto con un suave y sedante tono en sus palabras.

-Pues… no lo sé… ya es algo tarde y…- respondió ella desconcentrada pues se sentía como hipnotizada por la mirada del joven.

-¡Vamos!... la noche es joven y más si se está en el circo.- trato de convencerla con aquellas palabras y una aguda mirada.

-D-de acuerdo…- acepto ella lanzando una pequeña sonrisa en señal de timidez.

El pelirrojo la condujo hasta un pequeño cuarto tras bambalinas, en cuyo interior se encontraban un montón de maletas de gran tamaño y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, la cual se parecía a la que había sido utilizada para el acto final.

-Ven, siéntate.- le indico el muchacho mientras le ofrecía una de las sillas y quitándole el abrigo en un acto de suma caballerosidad.

-Gracias.- murmuro ruborizándose al instante.

-¿Te gusta el té negro?... es Earl Grey.- dijo él, llevando un juego de té a la mesa, que emitía un apetitoso y suave aroma.

-Que coincidencia, es de mis favoritos, muchas gracias.- menciono un tanto sorprendida.

-Y dime… ¿te ha gustado la función de esta noche?- le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la silla que se hallaba frente a la de ella, demostrando sumo interés en la posible respuesta de la joven.

-Para ser sincera… me ha parecido encantador, realmente no quería que terminara.- respondió ella en un tono sutil.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo, hoy en día las personas ya no se dejan cautivar por la magia del circo.- dijo con serenidad, mirando con fascinación a la pelirrosa.

-Creo que yo era una de esas personas que se resistía a ser cautivada, pero después de ver su acto… y el de todos los demás artistas ya no opino lo mismo, ahora siento… quisiera que la magia no acabara y que el espectáculo durara por siempre, pero lamentablemente eso no es posible.- le expreso su sentir y pensar dejando escapar una risita de desilusión, sintiéndose tonta por lo que había dicho.

-Sé exactamente a que te refieres, Sakura, me gustaría que el arte que presento en este circo existiera por la eternidad, que el encanto del espectáculo no se desvaneciera jamás.- expreso de manera exaltada, sonriendo satisfactoriamente al coincidir con la ojijade.

El tiempo que era marcado por aquella conversación, avanzo diligente y pronto se escucharon las campanadas de un reloj que anunciaban la medianoche, el momento de retirarse se hizo presente, mas sin embargo la joven pelirrosa no deseaba dejar aquel lugar y más aun no deseaba apartarse de Sasori en quien había encontrado tanta afinidad.

-Bueno… ya es un poco tarde y es preciso que me retire.- dijo ella con tristeza mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Mentiría si te dijera que no deseo que te quedes un poco más, pero creo que es inevitable el que te vayas, ¿no es así?- replico con decepción, imitando la acción de la joven.

-Sí, me temo que así es, realmente ansío poder ver algún día nuevamente aquel acto suyo tan maravilloso.- expreso nostálgica, mientras el pelirrojo la acompañaba a la salida.

-Yo también lo ansío my lady… hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar, mi querida Sakura.- dijo con suave y encantadora sensualidad, besando la mano de la joven cortésmente.

-Hasta pronto…- dijo ella en un sonrojo mientras caminaba, alejándose en la espesa noche.

-Sí… hasta pronto...- dijo él en un susurro con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

La joven pelirrosa camino unos cuantos metros por la calle, cuando de pronto una fuerte y helada corriente de viento soplo a sus espaldas haciendo que se percatara del hecho de que no llevaba su abrigo puesto.

-Creo que… he olvidado mi abrigo en el circo.- dijo mirando al cielo mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos para darse calor. –Debo regresar por el antes de que se haga más tarde.- se dio media vuelta y camino presurosa en la misma dirección de la que provenía.

Llego caminando a paso veloz con desasosiego hasta el lugar donde yacía la gran carpa del circo, mas lo extraño era que todo estaba muy diferente a como era hace unos cuantos segundos. -¿Qué ha pasado aquí?... ¿dónde están todos los empleados y artistas del circo? y ¿por qué todas las luces están apagadas?- pregunto al vacio en un murmullo repleto de confusión.

Camino con lentitud hacia la entrada con su tembloroso cuerpo, debido al implacable frio que la asechaba. –Disculpen… ¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunto con voz ahogada pues un intenso escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, de repente tropezó, con lo que parecía ser un banquillo, debido a la intensa obscuridad que lo cubría todo, soltando un agudo y pequeño grito al aire. -¡Ah!... pero que susto me he… lle…vado.- mascullo para sí un tanto distraída pues a lo lejos logro divisar una silueta.

Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta el rincón donde se hallaba aquella sombra. –¿I-ino-san?... ¿e-eres tú?- pregunto temerosa, alcanzando a distinguir el rostro de la joven rubia gracias a la luz de luna que se colaba por una ventanilla. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando, en donde esta todo el mundo?... ¿I-ino-san?- pregunto consternada al ver que la ojiazul no reaccionaba, se encontraba sentada en aquella esquina, inerte, como si estuviese dormida. -¿Te encuentras bien, Ino-san?- le cuestiono con desesperación mientras tomaba su mano levantándola. -¡Ah!- soltó un estrepitoso grito lleno de horror al percatarse como el brazo de la rubia se desprendía lentamente de su cuerpo. -¡¿Q-qué está pasando?- exclamo aterrorizada, caminando rápidamente hacia atrás, soltando el miembro de la joven dejando que cayera al suelo.

De pronto choco con algo a sus espaldas, o mejor dicho con alguien. –Creo que buscabas esto ¿no?... Sakura.- dijo un hombre detrás de ella, sosteniendo una vela en una de sus manos y el abrigo de la pelirrosa en la otra.

-¿S-sasori-san?...- pregunto en un susurro ahogado, dando media vuelta llena de terror y temblando.

-Regresaste… y más pronto de lo que imaginaba.- dijo el joven con absoluta calma y alegría ante la presencia de la ojijade, mientras dejaba el abrigo y la vela en una mesilla cercana.

-¿Q-qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?... ¿qué le ocurre a Ino-san?- pregono azorada ante la actitud del ojimiel y los acontecimientos que estaba presenciando.

-¡Ah! ella… digamos que… se está pudriendo…- dijo serenamente, mientras se acercaba con lentitud a la ojijade.

-¿Pudriendo?… ¿cómo que se está pudriendo?- le cuestiono confundida y temerosa debido al tan repentino y extraño acercamiento del pelirrojo.

-Sí, eso le sucede a las marionetas humanas después de algún tiempo.- le dijo con un suave tono de voz que la paralizo, mientras en la cercanía aspiraba el dulce aroma a cerezos que emanaba de ella.

-N-no… no entiendo… de que estás hablando… ¿marionetas humanas?...- hablo débilmente al sentir la presencia del joven tan cerca de ella y notando como inhalaba su esencia.

-¿Es que aun no te das cuenta, Sakura?- dijo sonriente mientras la tomaba delicadamente por los hombros. –Este es el gran Circo de las Marionetas… aquí todos son marionetas… marionetas que alguna vez fueron humanos.- dijo con euforia al hablar.

-¿T-todos?... - le cuestiono de manera inconsciente mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Sí!... todos y cada uno… todos a excepción de mi, claro.- le aseguro, acercando su rostro al de ella mirándola profundamente.

- A-ahora entiendo porque tenían esas expresiones tan raras en sus rostros y actuaban de esa forma tan extraña… p-pero no comprendo… ¿por qué has hecho algo tan cruel?- pregunto ella en total aturdimiento.

-Oh mi querida Sakura, claro que lo comprendes, tú misma lo has dicho hace unos cuantos minutos ¿no es así?- replico mientras la soltaba y se daba media vuelta.

-Y-yo… no…- dijo desconcertada.

-Si… ¡lo has dicho!… _"quisiera que la magia no acabara, que el espectáculo durara por siempre" _eso fue lo que me dijiste ¿verdad?- declaro exaltado.

-Sí, es cierto, pero…- respondió dudosa.

-Pero… ¿qué?, ahí está tu respuesta, tan solo imagínalo Sakura.- dijo delirante. –Un circo en el que sus artistas y estrellas principales, no comen, no duermen y jamás envejecen, ese es el circo de mis sueños.- expreso con seriedad. –Escucha… he viajado de pueblo en pueblo durante años recogiendo las sobras de aquellos circos que han fracasado, convierto a esos pobres infelices en verdadero arte y así, soy capaz de utilizar sus magnificas habilidades presentándolos en este circo como grandes estrellas. Lamentablemente mi arte aun no está perfeccionado y al cabo de un tiempo las marionetas humanas comienzan a pudrirse, por eso te necesito Sakura…- dijo acercándose a ella tomando su mano con afecto y delicadeza.

-¿A-a mí?... y… ¿por qué yo?- pregono en total y absoluta confusión mas no con miedo.

-Tú entiendes lo que es querer que el encanto nunca se rompa, me falta tan poco para poder concluir mi arte y cuando eso ocurra necesito que estés a mi lado, tú, la única que entiende lo que siento, necesito que las personas de todo el mundo conozcan el gran Circo de las Marionetas y los títeres no pueden hacer el trabajo solos.- expreso de manera orgullosa y delicada.

-Y quieres que yo sea quien te ayude a alimentar tu apetito perverso, consiguiendo nuevos ejemplares para tus marionetas y al atraer a las personas para que presencien la función ¿no es cierto?- le reclamo entristecida y más que con temor, con enojo.

-Eres esencial para mi Sakura, no puedo permitir que mi arte muera, que la magia del circo se desvanezca.- exclamo apasionadamente dando un paso hacia atrás. –Vamos Sakura… ven conmigo, juntos hagamos que la magia prevalezca, que el arte del circo dure para siempre.- le extendió cálidamente la mano, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que ocultaba la locura en su mirada.

-Y-yo… n-no…- murmuro dudosa.

-Mi querida Sakura… para que mi sueño del arte eterno se haga realidad y por lograr que estés ahí cuando se cumpla, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.- dijo él con vehemencia, moviendo ágilmente sus dedos, mientras que su antes tierna sonrisa se tornaba paulatinamente en un gesto macabro.

Y al decir esto, un montón de marionetas putrefactas, que alguna vez fueron seres humanos, empezaron a salir de entre la sombras dirigiéndose hacia la pelirrosa, la tenue luz de la única vela que alumbraba el lugar, comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente y de entre la obscuridad lo único que logro escapar fue un desgarrador grito.

En medio del ruido de las ruedas de los carruajes y la música circense que anunciaba la llegada del circo, se escuchaba la voz de una joven que vestida de rojo anunciaba lo siguiente: -_¡Vengan!... acérquense… el gran Circo de las Marionetas ha llegado al pueblo._-

-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría darme un volante?- dijo un pequeño niño a espaldas de la joven vocera de aquel desfile.

-Claro que si.- la muchacha se dio la media vuelta develando su rosada cabellera y sus hermosos ojos jade, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una tenue y siniestra sonrisa que dejaba escapar una aterradora risita. –Ven… ven al Circo de las Marionetas, no te arrepentirás…- susurro.

_"Ten cuidado muchacho, porque esta noche el circo vendrá al pueblo._

_¡Ve!, anda y diviértete, pero trata de no ser atrapado en aquella mágica ilusión, _

_porque entonces te quedaras para no volver nunca más… _

_…del Circo de las Marionetas Jajaja" _

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ojala les haya gustado y... ¡Happy Halloween 2011! por adelantado.<strong>

**Matta nee!**_  
><em>


End file.
